Le grain de sel de Sakura
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Sakura en a mart de voir que l'amour de Yukito est vint, et essaye de mettre son frère chéri et son ami ensemble avec l'aide de ses présieuses carte... Lemon ! se situe après l'anime


Auteur : Seddy

Titre : Le grain de sel de Sakura

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp !

Couple : Toya/Yukito

OoO

Yukito se promenait tranquillement dans la rue, sous le bras tenant un gros sac de course. Il avait pris plus de nourriture qu'à l'ordinaire ce jours-ci ! Toya devait venir passer la nuit chez lui pour une série de révision ! c'était la période des examens ! et puis pour une fois, ça serait à son ami de venir chez lui !

Il passa à une intersection et vit venir vers lui quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, à pleine vitesse. Il reconnut Sakura.

« Sakura !

-Bonjour, Yukito ! ça va ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour et posa une question qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

« Comment ça avance avec nii-san ? »

Yukito avait confié ses sentiments à Sakura pour son frère et elle lui demandait souvent comment ça allait entre eux ! elle voulait leurs bonheurs à tous les deux !

« Ça n'avance pas… J'ai l'impression de n'être vraiment que son meilleur ami. C'est déjà très bien ! et je sais que j'ai de la chance ! mais j'aimerais tant qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime…

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tes sentiments seront réciproques ! »

'Et si j'ajoute mon grain de sel à tout ça, se sera sûrement pour bientôt !' pensa t'elle diaboliquement.

Sakura avait plusieurs éléments que personne ne savait ! Yukito et Toya lui avaient dit de petits secrets qu'elle ne devait surtout pas répété ! alors peut être qu'à partir de cela…

« Courage !

-Merci Sakura ! à bientôt ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux de leurs côtés, et rentrèrent chez eux.

OoO

Sakura faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, pensant au plan qu'elle allait mettre au point pour pouvoir mettre son frère chéri et Yukito ensemble. Ça lui semblait assez dur à utiliser, mais heureusement qu'elle avait ses cartes avec elle !

Bref, son plant serait d'abord de voir si Toya avait une attirance rien que physique pour Yukito ! car, il lui avait avoué il n'y avait pas longtemps, à son père et à elle, qu'il n'était pas hétéro, mais homosexuel. Évidemment ils avaient accepté ! car Toya restera toujours Toya !

Et pour la suite de son plan, elle improviserait au moment venu !

Sakura regarda l'heure et sourit.

« C'est l'heure de passer à l'action ! »

Elle sortit sa clef et prononça distinctement :

_« Clé du pouvoir stellaire ! Montre-nous ta véritable forme ! _

_Moi, Sakura, par notre lien te l'ordonne ! Libération ! _

_Mirror ! »_

Un miroir et la copie de Sakura apparurent.

« Tu restes là, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ! »

Sakura sortit discrètement de sa maison.

« _Fly ! _»

Deux grandes ailes apparurent dans son dos et elle se rendit ainsi vers la maison de Yukito, où était sensé être son cher grand frère Toya.

OoO

« Toya ? tu veux encore du thé ?

-Ouai, j'veux bien ! »

Yukito se leva en souriant et alla vers la cuisine pour en préparer à nouveau. Ils étaient entrains de réviser avec attention les maths, l'une des matières les plus durs.

À la fenêtre, Sakura prononça en souriant les mots :

« Fait tombé tout le thé sur lui ! _Windy _! »

Alors le thé se renversa subitement sur la chemise et le pantalon de Yukito. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. C'est que le thé était vraiment brûlant ! Toya alerté par le bruit arriva en courant

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Le thé s'est renversé… Je suis bon pour la douche ! »

Il sourit à son ami et alla dans la salle de bain.

Dès que Sakura eut entendu l'eau couler, elle ne pus s'empêcher de rire. En plus d'essayer de mettre Toya et Yukito ensemble, elle allait bien s'amuser !

« Arrête le temps ! _Time _! »

Tout s'arrêta alors. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle maîtrisait mieux ses pouvoirs ! sinon elle serait morte de fatigue à force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs comme ça ! surtout que maintenant, elle était capable de donner de l'énergie à Yue ! donc c'était d'autant plus fatigant !

Bref, Sakura entra par la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans regarder le corps succulent de son ami. Elle poussa le corps figer de son frère juste devant et partit aussi sec dehors pour désactiver la carte.

Le temps reprit son court et Toya ne pus que voir le corps nu de Yukito, qui était dos à lui. Ses deux joues se mirent à rougir violemment et une certaine partit inférieure se réveilla. Il eut subitement envie d'aller sous la douche pour caresser ce corps blanc aux allures si frêles. Il le regarda plusieurs fois de haut en bas, ne pouvant que se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le devant de ce corps.

Toya secoua alors fortement sa tête et referma discrètement et sans bruit la porte, pour ensuite aller dans les toilettes, pour faire quelques petites choses nécessaires…

OoO

Sakura tomba sur son lit, épuisé. Elle avait utilisé beaucoup de magie ce soir ! elle était épuisée ! mais d'après la réaction de Toya, son plant avançait plutôt bien !

Et le lendemain, quand Yukito viendrait réviser ici avec son frère, la deuxième partit de son plant commencerait !

OoO

Toya se mit dans son futon, qui était à coter de celui de Yukito. Il avait les joues rouges, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux sur le corps de son ami. Il était tellement beau nu ! il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention ! évidemment c'était son meilleur ami ! mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était si beau ! il se sentait même attirer par lui ! mais si jamais Yukito apprenait ça, peut être qu'il serait dégoûté ? alors il garderait le silence ! jusqu'à qu'il en sache plus sur ce sujet là !

OoO

Le lendemain matin Sakura se réveilla, en retard. Elle avait beau être la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura, elle n'en perdait pas ses mauvaises habitudes ! Kero avait bien essayé de la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait !

"Je suis en retard !!!"

Elle se déshabilla, revêtit son uniforme et se dépêcha d'aller en bas pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

"Bonjour, papa !

-Bonjour, Sakura ! encore en retard ?

-Ouii !!

-N'oublie pas d'aller te laver les dents !" fit il en regardant sa fille manger à pleine vitesse.

Sakura alla vite dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et se dépêcha d'aller dehors. Elle voulait voir Yukito et Toya pour voir si leur relation évoluait dans le bon sens ! ainsi elle pourrait franchir l'étape supérieur ! mais elle ne devait surtout rien dire son ami ! sinon il pourrait faire foirer tout son merveilleux plan digne de Clow Reed lui-même !

Elle mit ses rollers et partie dehors en saluant son père. Elle vit loin devant elle deux garçons en vélo. Elle arriva à les rattraper et engagea la conversation :

« C'était bien cette série de révision ? »

Elle vit son frère rougir à cette question, mais Yukito, qui ne s'était douté de rien répondit :

« Super bien ! on a beaucoup avancé, je trouve !

-Heu… Oui !! » fit Toya les joues rouges.

Sakura se mit à rire intérieurement.

« Et ce soir c'est toi qui viens c'est ça ? questionna t'elle.

-Exact ! j'ai hâte ! parce que ton père fait vraiment de délicieux repas ! »

Elle pensa que justement il faudrait qu'elle en, rapporte un peu à Kero ! lui qui était si gourmand allait être jaloux !

Quand elle arriva dans sa salle de classe, elle raconta tout à Tomoyo, qui s'exclama qu'elle aurait bien voulu filmer ces deux bishô. Après tout ça devait être une scène très belle !

OoO

Tomoyo et Sakura allèrent très vite chez cette dernière, pour pouvoir installer une caméra dans la chambre de Toya, car elles voulaient voir toutes les deux si son frère et Yukito allaient se mettre ensemble.

Sakura voulait simplement le bonheur de son frère et de son ami, alors que Tomoyo voulait simplement le film du siècle !

Bref, une fois rentré chez les Kinomoto, Tomoyo alla installer la caméra dans la chambre de Toya, en la cachant parfaitement. Comme ça, le lendemain matin, elles pourraient voir les réactions du lycéen.

OoO

Yukito et Toya montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour qu'il puisse faire leur devoir. Sakura attendit le bon moment et dit distinctement derrière la porte, sans pour autant que quelqu'un l'entende :

« Que Toya est quelques visions de Yukito, _Illusion _! »

Toya eut un drôle de frisson dans le dos et quand il tourna la tête vers son ami pour lui demander si lui aussi avait senti ça, il eut la satisfaction de le voir nu. Oui ! tout nu ! Et encore une fois, une certaine partit de son anatomie se réveilla.

Mais ce n'était pas possible que Yukito se soit déshabillé en si peu de temps ! et surtout, pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? et puis, où étaient passés ses vêtements ? ils n'étaient même pas par terre où sous son lit.

« On révise, To-ya ?

-O…Oui !! »

Il dû supporter toute la soirée la vue du corps nu et appétissant de son ami. Il se léchait même les lèvres de temps en temps, quand Yukito ne regardait pas vers lui.

Quand ils descendirent, il eut le soulagement de ne plus le voir nu. Quelle torture de devoir étudier avec ce corps si magnifique sous les yeux !

Tomoyo alla finalement prendre la caméra quand Toya et Yukito firent cette pose. Après tout, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et elles voulaient toute les deux arrêtés de torturer le pauvre jeune homme.

Quand elles visionnèrent la cassette, elles furent assez déçues de voir que Toya n'avait même pas sauté sur son ami ! Quelle déception !

Sakura se promit alors de faire subir à son frère encore pleiiiiin de chose pour qu'il puisse enfin sauter sur Yukito !

OoO

« Tu vas faire quoi la prochaine fois, Sakura ?

-J'ai une petite idée ! et je te la dirai dès que je l'aurai fait Tomoyo !

-Tu me tiens dans le suspens alors ?

-Exact ! »

La discussion s'arrêta ainsi. Maintenant la maîtresse des cartes devait trouver une idée pour attirer Toya et Yukito dans son piège !

OoO

Yukito était une fois encore chez les Kinomoto pour réviser avec Toya. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très concentré à leur dernière séance de révision ! et il n'avait toujours pas découvert pourquoi d'ailleurs…

« Toya ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Le dit Toya montra le placard qui semblait se prolonger jusqu'à l'infini. Yukito se rapprocha, puis soudain ils furent tous les deux poussés par une force invisible dans le placard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Toya fit un mouvement de tête pour dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, mais rien n'y faisait ! c'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait verrouillé !

OoO

Un peu plus tôt, du côté de Sakura 

« C'est parti !! »

Sakura sortit sa clef et prononça :

_« Clé du pouvoir stellaire ! Montre-nous ta véritable forme ! _

_Moi, Sakura, par notre lien te l'ordonne ! Libération ! »_

Elle sourit doucement et ouvrit la porte du placard où devait se dérouler son merveilleux plan.

« Donne l'illusion que ce placard n'est pas de fin ! _Illusion _! »

Le placard eut alors l'air de s'allonger de plus en plus et de ne plus finir.

Sakura entendit des pas venir dans sa directions. Elle se cacha derrière le mur et attendit que quelqu'un remarque le placard.

Toya avait regardé le placard bizarrement.

« Toya ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Il montra le placard du doigt.

« Pousse les dans le placard ! _Windy _! »

Le vent se leva et poussa les deux jeunes hommes dans le placard qui redevint normal.

« Enferme les ! _Lock _! »

Et Toya et Yukito se retrouvèrent enfermés dans le piège que leur avait tendu Sakura…

OoO

Toya regarda son ami essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ça ne veut pas s'ouvrir !! on est enfermé, je crois…

-On a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un nous ouvre alors… »

Ils s'assirent dans le petit placard, et ils attendirent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis, en ayant marre d'attendre comme ça, Yukito dit en souriant :

« On joue à action ou vérité ?

-Si tu veux, tu commences ?

-D'accord ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-Huum… Donne-moi ton pull alors ! »

Toya donna son pull à Yukito en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Le jeune homme s'assit alors sur le pull.

« Ah ! ça va mieux ! »

Le jeune homme tomba des nus. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu son pull ?

« À toi Toya !

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-À qui tiens tu le plus au monde ? »

Yukito se mit à rougir et dit d'une petite voix :

« Toi »

Toya aussi se mit à rougir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui donnerait cette réponse, mais ça lui convenait très bien de savoir que son 'ami' tenait à lui comme ça !

« Yukito…

-Oui ?

-Toi aussi tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi tu sais. »

Il prit son ami dans ses bras et le calla bien contre lui.

« Toya… Je… Je t'aime !! »

La révélation eut un gros choc pour le jeune homme. Il se mit alors à rire, ce qui vexa Yukito.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » fit il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Toya déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Il lui retira ses lunettes et les déposa à côté d'eux. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le plus grand positionna le plus petit sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Les lèvres du brun dérivèrent vers le coup blanc de l'argenté pour y faire une petite tache rouge.

Yukito lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir et d'excitation. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Toya, se disant qu'il avait bien choisi son action en lui demandant de retirer son pull tout à l'heure.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit alors. Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Toya souleva le corps de son future amant et l'embarqua dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma en donnant un coup de pied dessus. Il mit Yukito sur le lit et continua là où ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'instant.

Ils se débarrassèrent bien vite de leurs vêtements encombrants, les jetant par terre. Une fois nus, leurs lèvres et leurs mains commencèrent à se caresser, et à s'embrasser passionnément. L'une des mains de Toya se glissa à l'intérieur des cuisses de Yukito pour caresser son sexe palpitant de désir. Un gémissement rauque sortit de la bouche de l'argenté, étouffé par les lèvres de son futur amant.

Toya mit les jambes de l'élu de son cœur autour des sa taille et caressa doucement son anus, s'attirant un nouveau gémissement, et lui tirant un long frisson de plaisir.

« Je vais te préparer maintenant »

Yukito acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de dire un seul mot de compréhensible. Notre beau brun lécha alors trois de ses doigts et en fit rentré d'abord un en son ami, plus si ami que ça. Il embrassa la nuque de son future amant, en laissant un autre suçon sur le cou blanc. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et il les bougea en de doux mouvements de cisaille.

Quand il fut bien sur qu'il était bien préparer, Toya se mit derrière Yukito et le pénétra tout doucement, mais fermement, jusqu'à la garde. Un gémissement de douleur de la part de son amant l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Ça va ?!

-Ou..Oui oui ! continu ! »

Toya obéit à l'ordre de son amour et s'enfonça de plus en plus en lui. Puis il sortit de lui et replongea aussi tôt dans la chaleur moite de son amant. Il entendit un gémissement de pur plaisir et continua. Puis il retourna Yukito et refit les mouvements en le serrant contre lui. Étreinte passionnée où tous les deux gémissaient leur plaisir ressentit dans cet échange amoureux.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils étouffèrent ainsi tous les deux leurs cris quand ils jouirent.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, en sueur et épuisé. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir

OoO

Tomoyo arriva en courant chez sa meilleure amie. Sakura lui ouvrit en souriant.

« Oh non ! c'est déjà fini ? j'aurai tant voulu filmer Toya et Yukito ensemble !

-Je pense que tu auras d'autres occasions de les filmer ! de te n'inquiète pas ! »

FIN

Encore une fin un peu bizarre XD

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction sur Sakura

Laissez vos commentaires !


End file.
